


Jane's magic cupcakes

by Wetbee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crush, Crushes, Feet, Micro, Multi, Vore, macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wip im doing for a person i admire n junk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane's magic cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regisScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/gifts).



Jane sneezed as the flour flew around her as she was busy stirring the light vanilla mixture as she kept her eye on the clock, "oh gosh" Jane's party was in mere hours. She opens the spice drawer which was filled with unique spices she was gifted by her friends and from the alien trolls she had befriended. She grabs the sugar pouring a small bit into the bowl of mix, as she was putting it back she had accidently knocked over a small vial of black shiny sprinkles as It mixes into the mix "No no!" she tries to catch the vial but it was too late as for the mix was now coated lightly in the fine dust of the black sprinkles.  
She brings the small vial to her face reading it "Smickiko Dust" she gives it a confused looked as she turns it over showing a troll chef. She sighs as she puts it back in "well it can't kill them if it was a gift" Jane mixed in the sprinkles as she admired how they looked with the vanilla mix. Soon she puts the mix into the oven closing it shut as she sets the timer. Jane pulls out her phone as she opens a few messages from her friends reading on how they were so excited to come over for her party. Jane gives a happily sigh as she replies to them specially Roxy's kitten emoticon as she hears the timer beep. She opens it to reveal a dozen cupcakes perfectly shaped with small black sprinkles.   
She pulls them out placing them by the open window to let them cool faster in the gentle breeze as she walks into her room. A bird flaps down by the open tray of cupcakes as it takes a small bite out of one, but is soon shrunken to the size of a dime as it flies away. Jane walks back in now dressed for the party as the door bell rings alerting her of her guests.


End file.
